


Coffee and Comfy Pillows

by Yuuripean



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Fluff, Let the bois sleep, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, duskshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuripean/pseuds/Yuuripean
Summary: Yuuri and Dennis pull an all nighter to make plans for the invasion.idk what that title even is





	Coffee and Comfy Pillows

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHO FINALLY FINISHED A DUSKSHIPPING FIC i am so sorry

“This sucks!” Dennis whines; thumping his head down on the desk in front of him with a sharp thud, causing all the objects on the table to shake. Yuuri glares his eyes down to him from across the table, having drawn wavered lines with his pen due to the vibrations caused by Dennis self-infliction.

“We’ve been working on this for hours now, why are we the ones that have to do this?” Dennis continues, his voice muffled against the table.

“You know fine well why we’re needed for this; we’re the only ones capable of getting this mess of a force up to scratch. Just be glad you’re not stuck polishing duel disks.” Yuuri says. He stretches his leg across to Dennis’s chair and kicks the bottom leg, causing Dennis to jolt his head up swiftly to stop himself from slipping onto the floor, turning to meet with deep pink eyes. He could see Yuuri’s typical smirk has faded to an intense scowl, emitting enough bitterness to strike the souls of the weaker students of the Academia into submission. Fortunately for Dennis in his tired state, he can’t feel an inch of fear, dare he say he finds it rather adorable.

“Make yourself useful and get us some coffee.” Yuuri orders him, pointing to their amazing ‘kitchen’; a small section of the room with a kettle and a toaster, all the essentials needed for a student’s diet. Dennis jokingly salutes to Yuuri, his dazzling smile barely noticeable from the faded glow of the lamp. Yuuri was back head deep in furiously scrawling notes not taking notice of the banter. Tough crowd tonight; usually he sarcastically laughs which gives Dennis a bit of self-indulgence. Dennis wanders over to the kitchen corner of the dorm room and flicks on the kettle to boil the water.

The two had already done a full day’s work at school and academia chores to boot; he dreads the days they have extra work added on top. With the next stage of the invasion looming closer, they had been put in charge of creating the strategy to invade Heartland, all to be done in one night due to short notice. It’s any students’ nightmare!

As the water boils, he grabs 2 mugs from the cupboard; one covered in stars and sparkles that makes whatever drink you put in it look like some magical fairy elixir, and one simply plain purple. He almost debated whether to give Yuuri his sparkly cup but decided he would like to live another day. Yuuri’s mood at this time of night is not the best thing to go against, he gets rather ‘nippy’, like a drunk wasp at the end of summer.

Dennis glances at the clock across the room. It was nearly 3 in the morning. Whatever sleep they do get tonight (if they even reach their bed) will lead into a long day of preparation for the next invasion. Such a joyous task lies before them he thought to himself. Glancing at Yuuri, he wonders just how much information that boy could spill onto sheets from having such a hectic day; that is if it all makes sense.

Of course it will be perfection, this is Yuuri we’re talking about here. Maths, science, who needs it when you’re so good at duelling!

He heard the water bubbling within the kettle and the flick of the switch to know their light supper is now ready. He’s mixes in the coffee grains and hot water, adding tons of milk to his cup and none for Yuuris, he still can’t believe how Yuuri can stomach it especially when he likes to indulge in the sweeter things in life.

He takes both cups to the table, sliding Yuuris’ plain cup beside him on the desk. He can see his pen scribbling in lightning speeds onto the paper before him, lines and lines of detailed directions of the plan, it's enough to make his head spin. It put Dennis’ hard work to shame; a few pages of words and a doodle of his beloved Trapeze Magician card with the words ‘Showtime’ in a lovely script font. He was never the best at writing reports and the only motivation to pick up a pen is practising his autographs, but it’ll be worth it should he ever reach fame and fortune once the war is over.

Yuuri grabs his mug and takes a gulp of the coffee, shuddering at the bitterness to wake himself up.

“You got much left to write?” Dennis asks, peeking round his shoulder.

“Positioning and location, should take another hour.”

Dennis sips at his cup slowly, the warmth coming from the mug gives but a small comfort. Perhaps he shouldn’t have made it as weak as he felt a yawn creeping up his throat.

“Confirm with me; Team B-5 would be best suited towards the central district or the suburb district?”

“Umm, Central due to the intensity they bring for attacks. The resistance group won’t stand a chance.”

“Good enough.” Yuuri scrawls it down and flips the paper into a neat pile beside him, and grabs another sheet towards him.  At this point, Dennis has given up with the coffee and had rested his head on the palm of his hand on the desk, looking over to Yuuri. He can feel his eyelids get heavier, blinking slowly to rest them, listening intently on pen scratching onto paper. Perhaps resting them for a few seconds will help take away the sting.

Just a few seconds will be enough.

* * *

 

“Dennis.”

“Dennis get up.”

“Dennis wake up or my foot is going to fuse straight up into your ass.”

His eyes jolt open, landing back into a sudden reality with a rough landing. Panic sets in that he had fallen asleep at that moment. He turns to look up at the clock, it was now just past 5 in the morning.

O good grief, gone and out for the count for a few hours he realises.

“Why didn’t you wake me sooner?” he asks, rubbing his face and slowly getting up to stretch his legs. Yuuri chuckles softly, gathering the papers and tapping them against the table to align them.

“You were useless to talk to, and it was better if you got some form of sleep.” He stands up, filing away the papers into a blue folder, sealing it for Leos’ eyes only. Dennis grins, Yuuri actually wanted him to get some rest, how cute!

The happiness is short lived, as Yuuri thumps the folder against Dennis’s head to take the goofy grin off his face. How mean. “We need to hand this in now, and get ready to patrol in a few hours’ time.”

“This early? We’ve had hardly any sleep and they expect us to go into the battlefield.” he asks, rubbing his head from the whack.

“You knew what you were signing up for when you joined the Academia.” Dennis laughs to himself on that note, there was a choice when they were kids? Or was that Yuuri attempting a joke this early in the morning. Yuuri continues on not regarding Dennis’s reaction. “We just have enough time to get some food.”

Yuuri opens the door of the room and headed out with Dennis close behind him. While walking down the corridors of the academia, he notices Yuuri’s eyes looking strained; big black shadows plaguing all corners of his eyes.

“You didn’t sleep at all last night did you?” Dennis asks, Yuuri scoffs.

“Wouldn’t have had the chance; there’s a reason why I only took black coffee.”

Dennis nods, seeing how his coffee gave him too much comfort to stay awake. Decaf was not the greatest of choices, but he needed something sweeter; the consequence of treating one’s self when the job is not done, karma in its own way. Dennis was too guilty for giving into those indulgences, much to the annoyance of Yuuri every time.

Dennis had to wait outside the office as Yuuri hands in the plan straight to the Professor, giving a brief outline on what was written. This brief time for waiting for Yuuri to come out gives him a moment to think on what he needs to do today, imagining a floating to do list in his mind.

Eat, get to the xyz dimension, get the jobs done as quickly as possible, maybe find a quiet place in the ruins to nap; that last one sounds too good to be true. To Dennis, anything involving closing his eyes for the day sounds heavenly.

Perhaps once all the invasions quieten down and they have a bit of free time left, he and Yuuri could have a proper sleepover, just like the ones they have in all those fancy films from the TV. While staying up all night writing papers is an _absolute joy,_ there’s something more comforting just reading magazines together, gossiping, and most important of all sleeping.

Sleeping. Boy would he give anything to have 40 winks right now.

He is caught mid-yawn as the door swings open, quickly straightening himself up in case the Professor catches him. To his relief, it was only Yuuri; swiftly turning on his heels to close the door gently. He stands there for a minute; resting his head against the wall, pinching the bridge of his nose with his eyes shut.

“I just need a moment to gather myself,” he mutters, before Dennis could say anything.

“Did it go well?” Dennis asks. Yuuri takes a deep breath, before straightening himself back to his usual composed self.

“Of course it did, I only deliver the best.” He begins to walk down the corridor. “I’ll meet you out on the field.” Dennis waves him off and catches a yawn creeping up from inside him again. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

 

Dennis crashes on the bed back at his dorm with a thump against the pillows. The day had dragged in for him painfully; sorting decks with obelisk force, squad practice, physical regime. Makes him want to take a duel disk on himself and turn himself into a card. He shakes his head. Yeah right, they’d summon him right back to life to make him suffer!

Dennis began to strip his coat and shirt off, and threw it into a pile at the side of his bed. Perhaps taking a shower will bring some life into him, if not cleanse him from working 2 days on the trot with no chance to change clothes.

The shower was someplace Dennis could feel like himself, where he can perform rituals otherwise frowned upon or taken advantage of amongst the academia. It’s the only place where he can use the fruitiest of shower gels that the classmates can’t borrow when they group shower after work outs. A collection of exotic smells that make all the girls and guys turn heads. Tonight’s choice is a blend of coconut and tropical.

After scrubbing himself clean, the steam filled stage was set. Dennis seized his free opportunity to grab the bottle of shower gel and belt out all of his guilty pleasure songs, to take any bit of energy left from the invasion. All the corny songs from the musicals to some hearty ballads.

Nothing could take this spotlight away from him.

When Dennis stepped out from the bathroom he froze like a deer in headlights. Across from him sitting on the bed was that familiar face of his best friend with the biggest grin he had ever seen on his face.

“Y-Yuuri!” Dennis gasps, his face turning the colour of his dripping hair. “I didn’t expect you to be here!”

“My shower broke.” He answers, “I thought I’d drop by to use yours. I didn’t expect an entertaining performance from our ‘Broadway’ star” He lightly clapped his hands together, his grin stretching from both his cheeks. The great Egyptian gods must be having a big kick out of this to torture Dennis one last time for the day.

Yuuri gets up and pats him on the shoulder to go into the bathroom. Dennis sits by his desk and gets to work on drying his hair; those curls have to be in tip top condition even after using a lot of conditioner.

He was just finishing off drying his bangs when the door opened to Yuuri, changed into pyjamas and all ready for bed. He was just about to say goodnight to him when he watches Yuuri make his way towards Dennis’s bed and flops right on top of the covers, a loud sigh of contentment escaping his lips.

Um, excuse me?

“Hey Yuuri, you don’t plan on sleeping here do you?” Dennis asks. Yuuri snuggles into one of his many pillows, pulling the covers up over himself and turns his back on him, blanking everything Dennis just said. “Hey, don’t ignore me!” Dennis knows he wanted a sleepover but this was taking the cake.

Dennis sighs and switches off his hairdryer, making his way to the bed to pummel a pillow into Yuuri’s face (He’s too tired to care about the consequences of his actions) but stops when he gazes at his expression.

It was so soft; such a contrast to the piercing eyes of a warrior that enjoyed installing fear into classmates too much. His lips slightly parted and he took barely noticeable breaths that if it weren’t for the colour of his cheeks from the warm shower you’d have sworn he was dead.

“Like sleeping beauty,” he found himself murmuring out loud, before throwing his hands to cover his mouth in reaction to what he said. Yuuri never stirred; looks like he was totally out for the count and probably won’t be waking up until tomorrow morning.

And with that Dennis decides that he should retire for the night too. He slips in next to Yuuri, pulling more of the blanket to cover them both more, making sure Yuuri won’t get cold during the night. He turns to look at Yuuri for a bit; marvelling at this gentle side one last time before letting the comfort of the bed push him into a deep sleep.

He quickly retracts his statement on Yuuri being cute that following morning when he wakes up halfway on the floor; face smushed into the carpet, his butt high in the air and the cause of the fall being Yuuris’ foot resting on top.

Next time he’s slipping in sweetener to Yuuri’s coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I really want Dennis's cup. Thanks for reading up to here, the next dusk will be longer I promise.


End file.
